The invention relates to a pack, in particular cigarette pack, having at least one blank which encloses the pack contents, is made of foldable packaging material, such as paper, film, cardboard or the like, is of multi-layered design in a sub-region and, as a result of folding, has a border-side overlap, an inner folding tab being connected to an outer folding tab by glue and the glue passing through a cutout in an intermediate tab. The invention also relates to a process for producing packs and to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
The invention deals predominantly with packs configured as in WO 00/10877. In the case of this pack, which comprises a single blank made of paper or the like, a multi-layered folding strip, namely one which is formed on account of a Z-shaped fold, is arranged adjacent to an end wall. In the region of a narrow, upright side wall, there is also overlapping of the Z-fold. A cutout, which in the exemplary embodiment is triangular, is formed in the case of the known pack, and this makes is possible for an outer tab of the fold to be connected to an inner tab by glue, the glue being located in the region of a cutout in intermediate tabs.